User talk:Brandon Rhea
Hi I've been using this wiki for a month or two! It's amazingly up to date and detailed Awesome Possum Craft (talk) 18:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *I agree. You should thank the community members for that. They've done amazing work here! =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I read your message on my talk page, and yes, I would like to take part in the admin program. Watson 777 has also indicated that he wishes to participate as well. Something that is not well known is that I, the single active bureaucrat, have exactly no wiki experience. I have done simple coding in the past, and that is it. I joined in early August, and since then I have made over 2,000 edits. I have learned how to link to pages, how to make a template work (here's my first try: Balkons Weapon Mod. It's not much at all, but it's the best I've done so far. I still have little coding experience, and I think the program would greatly assist me in managing the wiki. Also, the other admins and I do not know the standard for ban length. Would the program help with that? Anyways, Watson and I would like to participate in the program, and I will be asking JeterNYY and The Exterminator when they are available. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 22:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I read your post on MinecraftRogue's wall, and im in! I also joined this wiki around the same time MinecraftRogue did, and am not that experienced yet (though im down with the basics). This sounds like a great program! JeterNYY (talk) 23:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey guys, sorry for replying here instead of your talk pages, but I wanted to reply to both of you at once. I'm really excited that you guys are in! Based on what you've said so far, I think you'll get a lot of value of this program. We can go in depth with some of the things you’ve mentioned. For example, I think the blocking one is great because you can go in depth not just in good block lengths but best practices for blocking in general, as well as ways to possibly resolve conflicts without it needing to escalate to a block. Coding is also something that they can give you a bit of help with, as well as whether there is an alternative to coding such as the . :If you have any questions for me, let me know—and let me know of any other admins here who would like to be part of this. So you’re aware, we anticipate having your mentors assigned and the mentorship beginning within the next week. :Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) If the tutoring program offers anything on CSS coding, then I might be interested, but I'm familiar and pretty experienced with all the other main aspects dealing with administrators. Even with that, however, I would have to find time in my busy schedule for such tutoring, so it might be easier for me to do "self studies", if you will. Thank you, though, for the offer! I know this will be a great help for the newer administrators on any wiki. The Exterminator {ADMIN}talk • • 03:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) *Hi all. Just wanted to give you a quick update. We'll be assigning mentors for you guys very soon, and you should be hearing from them to begin by early next week. Looking forward to seeing this in action! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC)